Mikey's Feelings
by ainmals1
Summary: Mikey gets angry at most of his family members for not helping his rematch with Kluh, so he hurts Splinter, and runs out of the lair. After about two weeks Mikey still hasn't return, so Splinter goes out to find and reason with him. As well as apologizes to him for hurting his feelings that day.


**Hey everyone, here is the next TMNT story. Today, Mikey gets mad at most of his family for not helping his rematch with Kluh, I hope you like it.**

 **Just to point out, this is the only story where it takes place around season 4, around the time when the turtles have a new lair, and Leo is back to his old self.**

* * *

Mikey's Feelings

Down in the sewers of New York was the new lair of the turtles; Michelangelo was in his room reading his comics but he didn't really have the guts to finish them. He will never forget the day he had the rematch with Kluh in the Battle Nexus, he felt like his own Father and two of his brothers wanted him to get destroyed like they didn't love him. Leonardo however helped him and Chanda once again knew something was wrong, but they didn't listen.

"My sons, it is time for your training!" Splinter's voice called.

Mikey got out of his room to train with his brothers; Chanda watched her sons train, she would even train herself but not while they were. Splinter could tell something was not right about Michelangelo, he watched him spare with Donatello he wasn't blocking his moves right as if he was out of focus.

"My sons stop!" Splinter said.

The turtles stopped what they were doing.

"Michelangelo this has been happening to you for a week, what is troubling you?" Splinter asked.

"I think you know what it is," Mikey said bitterly.

"I beg your pardon?" Splinter asked as if he didn't know if he heard his son right.

"Don't You Remember I Had A Rematch With Kluh, I Was Expecting You Guys To Help Me! But No You Mocked Me! At Least Leo Helped Me! You Look At Me Like I Don't Have Feelings!" Mikey snapped.

Everyone was shocked to here Mikey say those words.

"Michelangelo, please try to understand that is not..." Splinter tried to say as he tried to put his paw on his son's shoulder.

But Mikey cut him off by hitting it with his hand, Splinter looked at his paw, rubbed it a little, and looked up at his son.

"Don't Even Say My Name! Sometimes I Wish You Never Found Me!" Mikey said angrily and turning his back on Splinter.

The old rat was hurt to hear his youngest son say those words.

"But my son, listen I..." Splinter tried to say.

But Mikey took out his nun-chuck and hit Splinter with it without turning around, everyone looked shocked at what just happened. Chanda gasped and covered her mouth while Donnie, Raph, and Leo cringed. Mikey finally turned around and gasped at what he just did, he was expecting to hit Splinter in the arm or the paw, instead it was the face he could tell because Splinter was covering his cheek; Mikey knew he couldn't stay home now, so he picked up Klunk and ran out of the lair Donnie tried to go after him but Splinter stopped him.

"Just let him go, give him some time," Splinter said, he went to his room to think things over.

"I'm gonna go get an ice pack for him," said Chanda, she went to the fridge and followed Splinter to their room.

"I have never seen Mikey so angry before," Donnie said breaking the silence.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we should have helped him with his rematch," said Raph.

"I helped him, you guys should make it up to him," said Leo.

* * *

Master Splinter saw the damage on his face in the mirror, it was best he kept it covered, Chanda came in with an ice pack.

"Here Splinter this will help," she said giving her husband the ice pack.

"Thank you Chanda," Splinter said taking the ice pack and put it on his cheek.

"Now Sweetheart he didn't mean to hurt you, he was just angry," said Chanda.

"Maybe he wouldn't have been mad if we all haven't been so tough on him, I should have sensed Kluh's rematch like you did, I should have helped Michelangelo," Splinter said feeling guilty.

"I have never seen him this angry though," said Chanda.

"I don't think Michelangelo is ever gonna forgive me for the hurt I put him though," Splinter said sadly.

"Sure he will, now let me see your cheek," Chanda replied.

Splinter stared at his wife in hesitation, he didn't want her to see it but he knew he wasn't going to hide it, so he sighed and removed the ice pack off of his face, Chanda gasped at the huge red mark that took Splinter's whole cheek.

"Oh you poor, poor thing, here why don't I give it a kiss to make it feel better," Chanda said in a sweet tone.

The female rat kissed Splinter's red mark making him smile for the first time today.

"Thank you Chanda, I needed that," Splinter smiled.

"Don't mention it after all you have comforted me many times before," Chanda replied.

Splinter knew she had a point.

* * *

For the next few days Chanda took care of Splinter by putting some medicine on his cheek, it took about a week for it to heal, however Mikey didn't even come back to the lair then. By the next week Mikey still hadn't come back, Leo called Laura to see if Mikey was with her and her family but she said no, Raph called Casey to see if Mikey was with him but he said no, Donnie called Leatherhead and Luna to see if Mikey was with them but they said no, and Chanda called April to see if Mikey was with her but she said no. Leo thought maybe he could be at the first lair but he knew it has crumpled, Raph thought maybe Mikey could be at the second lair but he knew it was a mess, Donnie however thought he could be at the place they haven't been to in years.

"The old borrow the place we got mutated he should be there," said Donnie.

"It's the only place that seems to be okay," Raph replied.

"I will go there to get him," said Splinter.

"I don't know Sensei, he might hurt you again," Leo said in worry.

"Don't worry he won't," said Splinter.

"Bring him back Splinter and reason with him," said Chanda.

"I promise I will," Splinter said assuring his family.

The male rat walked out of the lair.

Just when Raph was about to say something Splinter called out, "And Raphael! Don't Even Think About Forcing Your Brothers Into Following Me Again!"

Raph grunted in defeat, Chanda watched Splinter walk out she then saw a real white rat standing next to her doing the same thing.

"Get your own husband," Chanda said.

The rat squeaked at her.

"Don't what ever me, get out of here," Chanda scolded.

The rat walked away, Chanda rolled eyes.

* * *

Splinter made his way to the borrow it took him about an hour but he didn't care, he just wanted to bring his son back home, there was Mikey sitting next to and petting Klunk he saw Splinter smiling at him.

"What do You want?!" Mikey asked bitterly.

"I just want to talk to you Michelangelo we are all worried about you," said Splinter.

"Why would you be worried about me? You don't care, go away," Mikey said turning around.

"Now Michelangelo listen," Splinter began.

"No You Listen! When I First Had My Rematch With Kluh It's Like You Wanted Me To Beaten! You Wanted Me To Get Hurt Or Worse! So Scold Me Like You Always Do!" Mikey snapped.

Splinter couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew he couldn't fix his mistake but he could do or say something to make it up to his son.

"My son, I believe it is my turn to talk now, you don't have to look at me but at least listen, I didn't want you to get beaten, or hurt, or worse, when I saw you against Kluh, I felt like the last words I said to you would have been the last words I said, your Mother was right about the whole thing again, and I'm sorry that I physically and emotionally hurt you, I love you Michelangelo no matter what," Splinter explained.

Mikey turned around and smiled at his Dad, Splinter smiled back and they both embraced.

"Let's go home now," said Splinter.

"Right, Sensei I'm sorry for hitting you," Mikey replied.

"I forgive you my son," Splinter said to Mikey.

The two mutants went back home to their family, Raph and Donnie decide to make it up to Mikey by buying him some super hero movies as well as buying some new comic books to replace the ones that Gen took from last time, Mikey thanked them for it, Chanda and Leo were glad to have Mikey back home and glad that Splinter was able to reason with him, while Splinter hoped that someday Mikey would accept the fact that he might not think differently when he and Chanda would scold him like before.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you liked it. I'll have to point out a few things.**

 **1\. Chanda comforts Splinter since he has comfort her many times before.**

 **2\. I know what Mikey did to Splinter was a little bit out of character, but as I stated before I wanted to make this a little more realistic.**

 **3\. I have always wondered how Mikey felt when most of his family didn't even help him out in the Grudge Match episode.**

 **The next and final story will be talking about how Chanda's life was like before she met Splinter and the turtles.**


End file.
